You Are Mine
by Cihuaton
Summary: One of my versions of what happened when Christine first met Erik.


YOU ARE MINE

Christine was bewildered. The Angel of Music would be proud of her! Meg praised her singing, but she didn't quite understand her when she told about the Angel. She was pale and agitated. "I believe it's my father's spirit", she whispered, "but what if it's someone else – he is so strict and demanding!"

"The Angel of Music is just imagination", assured Meg, "you don't need to be afraid. But be careful, anyway, if it is a stranger!"

A while later when Christine was reading a small note from Raoul she sensed she wasn't alone. "My Angel? Is that you?" she exclaimed. "Yes, Christine, it's me", she heard the soft voice of her teacher. "Tonight, I will take you to my hideout, so you may finally see me."

"Oh, my Angel, that would be wonderful!" Christine exclaimed. "But a childhood friend of mine would like to meet me tonight."

Her teacher said severely: "Christine, we got the triumph tonight, and I want you to my hideout to sing more with me." He looked at the girl through the mirror and smiled secretly, thinking about his other intentions.

Right then, Raoul entered the dressing room. "You haven't forgotten me!" exclaimed Christine, hugging him. "Oh, Little Lotte…you sang like an angel", said the young man.

"Raoul, I can't meet you again tonight", the girl told him, "for I have been visited by the Angel of Music, and he has urged me to wait for him here."

Raoul smiled. "Surely he has visited you. You must be tired. I will wait for you – we have much to talk about."

Erik saw everything. Who was that insolent fellow who was trying to make Christine take an interest in him? He, Erik, had taught Christine to sing wonderfully, and her triumph was his – that boy didn't have anything to do with it!

Christine was startled when hearing his voice. Why did he sound so threatening? She wanted to see him at last and pleaded him to enter. Erik was content. "I am inside your mirror – come to me!" he enticed.

Christine started to sing in ecstasy, and approached the glowing mirror. Suddenly, both of them heard Raoul's restless exclamations outside the dressing room. Erik was annoyed, but seduced Christine gently and determinedly grasped her hand. She saw that the figure leading her was a man wearing a black cape – a man whose face was partly covered!

"Who are you? You can't be the Angel of Music!" she whispered wih fright and turned away from the man. His hold tightened. "Follow me, and don't be afraid, Christine. I am Erik", he said. "Oh!" Christine exclaimed. She remembered what the ballet girls had been talking about. "Could you be…the Phantom of the Opera?" She turned to look at the man, and he smiled triumphantly at her. Then he led her down a steep staircase to an underground passage.

Suddenly, Erik stopped, and Christine saw he was looking at her passionately. He detached his hold and opened his arms as if he had liked to embrace the girl.

"Where are you taking me?" Christine asked.

Erik reached his hand to smooth down her shoulder. "Christine…" His whisper was soft, yet demanding. The girl tried to detach herself from his hold, but he drew her to himself. Christine was empowered by curiosity and touched the mask that covered the other side of his face. The Phantom was startled. "No! You mustn't touch my mask!"

"I really would like to see your face", remarked Christine, "now that I know you are not just a voice."

Erik smiled, walked behind the girl and put his arms round her shoulders. "You are going to find out I am much more than a voice", he said gently and started to caress Christine's neck and shoulders, "but seeing my face would frighten you."

"What…what are you doing?" whispered the girl. Erik breathed heavily against her neck, removed her dress from her shoulder and kissed it. "Ah…"

Christine quivered. No-one had done such a thing to her before. She tried to detach herself from the Phantom. He crushed her to himself, kissed her again and whispered: "Don't try to resist!"

Christine sensed something threatening in her companion's behaviour. She looked at him and noticed a rope in his hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"Never ask that again!" Erik said commandingly. "You don't ever need to know what this is used for – if you do as I say." Christine gasped, for she happened to think about what she had heard about the victims of the Phantom. "I think I know…!"

"Quiet, not a word about that!" hissed Erik, grasped her hand again and led her out of the passage. They arrived at a misty lake where there was a boat waiting. Erik helped Christine to take her seat in the boat and sat opposite to her.

All the way over the lake, they sang together. Christine felt as if she had been under a spell. Whenever she dared glance at the Phantom she thought about how he had caressed her. Was he taking her somewhere to do that again?

After a long boat trip, they arrived at Erik's lair. He led Christine to a big room where she saw a bed, a huge pipe organ and lots of candles. Erik smiled sensually and put his arms round her.

"Erik, please, let go of me", said the girl, "I don't even know you. Besides, I've never experienced anything like this."

The Phantom embraced her in agitation. "Christine, my wonderful Christine… I brought you here because – I love you!"

He grasped Christine's arm and took her to the bed. "Lay yourself down here", he said softly but commandingly.

Christine looked at him in an inquiring manner. "You love me? Then, please, show me your face!" "No, Christine. I am going to sing for you and show you my love, but you won't see my face." He took her in his arms and laid her down on the bed himself. The girl got up and reached her hand to smooth down the unmasked side of his face. Erik fondled her cheek and pressed her head to his chest. "Do you want me to sing for you now, or…?"

Christine hesitated. "I…would like to hear you sing", she said. Then she remembered Erik had told her to obey him. "Unless…"

Erik gently squeezed her shoulder. "I will sing for you", he said, sat at the organ and began to sing. Christine listened to his wonderful voice and to the lyrics, and she thought that this man was partially an Angel of Music, but he was also frightening and wanted to use the power he had gained over her. His song was caressing, and she hoped he would still caress her physically, but more than anything, she wanted to see what was behind the mask. However, she believed Erik could hurt her if she revealed his face.

She looked around in the room. She noticed a large object covered by a dustcover, which she supposed to be a mirror. Curiously, she left the bed and approached the object. Erik, still singing, came to her and removed the dustcover. Christine saw it was indeed a mirror, but in it, she saw something that made her turn pale: an image of herself wearing a wedding gown! It was a waxwork. Suddenly, however, it thrust its hands through the glass towards Christine. The girl screamed and fell, when Erik took her in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"Now you know why I actually brought you here", he whispered, laying her down. Christine touched his mask, without trying to take it off. Erik put his arms round her and pressed her to himself. Christine was frightened and tried to resist, but Erik kissed her in a demanding manner and folded her in his arms so tightly she couldn't do anything. "Give in to me", he panted, revealed Christine's bosom and started to caress it.

"Erik! I can't agree to this! I've never slept with anyone before! Remember I just recently found out you are a man!"

"I won't let you refuse", whispered Erik against her neck, "neither have I slept with anyone before, but ever since this night you will know you are mine."


End file.
